This relates generally to processing video information.
Video may be supplied with a given frame rate. The video is made up of a sequence of still frames. The frame rate is the number of frames per second.
Some displays use frame rates different than the frame rate of the input video. Thus, frame rate conversion converts the frame rate up or down so that the input frame rate matches the display's frame rate.